


Black Blood

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Bellamione - Freeform, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dom Hermione Granger, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Blood, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sapphic September, Secret Relationship, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione enters into a dark blood vow with Bellatrix Black in order to escape Malfoy Manor....with sexy results.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 22
Kudos: 194





	Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at some proper Bellamione sorry it's taken so long. Meant to be 1-2k word one-shot just some mindless smut of Bella and Hermione in the woods but then I had to go adding in a plot and it grew haha I think its a bit messy and rambling but hope it's entertaining and I didn't get the pairing wrong on my first go. I did try something a little different wityh Hermione being in control during her sexual encounters with Bellatrix not sure how well its gone but I think it was okay.
> 
> I've been scared to dive into Bellamione as it's so popular and I didn't want to get people mad haha Please comment and leave Kudos if it was enjoyable really helps me keep writing and I might try a longer Bellamione fic in the future if people liked it.

At first, Hermione would be late for their trysts and covered up in her coat and gloves and wooly hat causing Bellatrix mild annoyance as she would have so many layers to strip off before getting to her quarry. Recently however, Hermione had started showing up early and today she'd even had her jeans unzipped and pulled down to her knees along with her knickers toying with herself a little before Bellatrix had even arrived. The dark witch had come strolling out of the shadows of the nearby trees at the edge of the clearing they liked to use, a sudden look of utter bliss and gleeful delight on her face as she had witnessed what Hermione had been doing to herself. 

Bellatrix had begun to grin devilishly and even started to run across the clearing such was her haste to fall at her knees before the young witch and she had been too reckless and not kept an eye where she placed her feet and tripped over a tree root crashing to the ground hard. Hermione had gasped and looked around at the noise just in time to see Bellatrix get up dust herself down glare at the tree root as if it was all its fault for her own clumsiness before fixing her seductive gaze on Hermione and sprinting to her once more. She'd dove between Hermione's legs attacking her like an animal, feasting on her damp quim like a starved woman.

Hermione had her hands tangled through the older witch's wild dark hair, her grip was firm and harsh. Her knuckles had turned white, her teeth clenched her body trembling in white-hot fury and arousal. The Gryffindors nostrils were flaring and there was a hint of unhinged madness in her wide eyes, mixed with fear and to her great shame a fair amount of lust. Hermione was torn between wanting to pull the woman closer and wanting to shove her away. In one mad moment she even contemplated ripping out some of her hair but knowing her she'd likely derive nothing but a twisted form of pleasure from such rough treatment. 

She's the only woman Hermione's ever met with as untamed curly locks as her own. Though Hermione's hair was in that state by nature and she did her best to reign it in the mature woman's hair on the other hand had found its way into such a style by carelessness and in-action on her own part. Being that she'd been in prison the best part of two decades it was no surprise a beauty regime was not high on her list of priorities. 

Once she had been prim and proper the very definition of a high class well to do pureblood lady. That was only on the outside, on the inside she was a wicked cruel creature prone to all manner of debauchery and mischief. Not someone Hermione would ever have contemplated dropping her jeans and knickers to her knees for with the intent of a quick tumble in the woods by the rising early morning light, as sparrows and magpies made sweet music in the trees around them.

However, they'd made a deal, sealed in blood, and Bellatrix had held up her end and brought Hermione that little cup of Helga Hufflepuffs as agreed and now she was her witch. Hermione had expected she would be the one constantly on her knees for Bellatrix but the older witch had never even hinted at asking such a thing of her. It seemed she was intent on only servicing Hermione until such a time as Hermione came around to the idea of taking care of Bellatrix through her own desire to do so. 

Hermione had scoffed at this notion at first, vowing she would never wish to pleasure this woman. However, as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months Hermione had grown fonder and fonder of their encounters. She could feel herself slipping under the dark witch's charms. Still, she had not yet given in and only allowed Bellatrix to be the one to touch her and hadn't placed her own hand son the older witch as of yet. Bellatrix hadn't behaved how Hermione thought she would during this rather demented courtship. Instead of jumping straight to getting Hermione's knickers off as the Gryffindor had expected Bellatrix had first walked with Hermione arm in arm or sometimes holding her hand. It was odd but at times Bellatrix acted like she was deeply inexperienced and would giggle as she'd give Hermione a peck on the cheek or hug her from behind and whisper sweet things to her. Hermione wondered if it was the work of the blood vow, where Hermione had grown lustful and wilder, Bella had grown calmer and sweeter.

'Wait....Bella? When did I start thinking of her by that nickname and not her full name?' Hermione thought smiling before Bellatrix had jolted her out of her thoughts by pressing her up against a tree and administering a heavy kiss while grabbing Hermione's rear with both her hands groaning in pleasure. Bellatrix had seemed to retain her old self after all.

Today's encounter had started the same as most of the others, Hermione had wandered off into the trees to patrol and Bella had come along from nowhere. As always It wasn't long before Hermione had soon found herself pressed up against a tree with her jeans and knickers down at her thighs as Bellatrix lapped at her damp pulsing quim and rubbed her nose into the right side of Hermione's clit. Hermione wasn't sure how Bellatrix had learned that Hermione was a 'righty' when it came to her clit but she somehow just knew that was where she needed to concentrate her efforts to bring the young witch off in a hurry. They had to be quick, as if Harry or Ron came looking things would not end well for anyone.

Hermione glared down at the messy black mass of hair bobbing up and down between her legs, red-faced, sweaty, her eyes watering in pleasure and self-loathing. She can't believe she has allowed this to happen again and what's worse that she can't deny her body is receptive to the woman's ministrations. No one else has ever done anything like this to her, not even close. Bellatrix Black, the wickedest witch to ever hold a wand, terror of mudbloods everywhere and evil incarnate. Yet now here she was on her knee's her head between the lily-white thighs of a muggle-born as she drove her eager tongue into her sweet pink flesh.

Her dark curls are tickling Hermione's bare thighs and she has to lean back hard into the tree behind her, her soft tender backside pressing into the rough and coarse bark of the trunk, digging into her, it hurts a little but she enjoys the pain. She needs the pain, as this act she is engaged in shouldn't be comfortable or fully enjoyed, it wasn't right, and though pleasurable Hermione still couldn't fully reconcile allowing it to happen. Bellatrix likes playing with Hermione's arse at time's even taking her tongue to her most forbidden hole as Hermione had toyed with herself. 

Hermione had never climaxed harder in all her life the first time she had done such a thing. Just the mere idea that Bellatrix Black was licking her arse had sent her over the edge. It was such a filthy and submissive act Hermione would have never guessed the dark witch would degrade herself in such a manner but she seemed to live to do things like this to her. Hermione again had always thought she would be the one forced into such debauchery but Bellatrix was intent on having Hermione be the one who decided to finally touch Bellatrix whenever that time would arrive.

Bellatrix stopped her current lapping and nipped at Hermione's clit for a moment before rubbing her face all over Hermione's wet lips and damp sweaty muff seeming to enjoy covering herself in her arousal before looking up at Hermione and panting in pleasure looking like an utter mess. Bellatrix wiped her mouth in a juvenile fashion with the back of her hand looking rather undignified but she didn't seem to care one bit. Her eyes swam with lust as she looked up at Hermione.

"Does it make you feel powerful when I lick your cunt, Bushy? To have the most infamous Black sister here on her knees for you, like some streetwalker from Knockturn alley," Bellatrix whispered gleefully before leaping to her feet surprising Hermione as she leaned into her ear.

"You like putting me in my place don't you," Bellatrix panted into Hermione's ear her warm wet tongue darting out to dance over her earlobe briefly. Hermione shuddered in excitement at the filthy language and let out a small whimper but otherwise said nothing. Hermione knew what the woman was trying to do and she wasn't going to fall into that trap, she wanted her to push her to the ground finally give in and admit that she wanted to pleasure Bellatrix as well. 

'Oh, those beautiful alluring black eyes...no! Not beautiful, terrible, get a hold of yourself Hermione!' Hermione thought to herself tearing her eyes away from Bellatrixes.

Hermione could feel herself being ensnared by Bellatrix she was creeping into every corner of her mind, every recess of her heart with every passing moment. 

"C-could you just get back down there and finish me...Harry or Ron might come looking any moment and..." Hermione trailed off as Bellatrix giggled.

"...they couldn't get a shot in at me on their best day, don't worry bushy..." Bellatrix said licking Hermione's cheek and Hermione felt herself shudder as she could smell her own arousal on Bellatrix breath and it made her fanny spasm with need. Hermione boldly grabbed Bellatrixes shoulders and forced her down to the ground again. Bellatrix snorted with laughter at how forceful, rough and needy the witch was and immediately indulged her diving back between her thighs as Hermione grabbed up a great clump of her wild dark hair and leaned back into the tree once more.

"Oh, that's the stuff," Hermione groaned grinding herself into Bellatrixs hot wet mouth, Hermione lost herself to the pleasure and began thinking back to how she'd arrived at this moment.

**********

"W-what do you want? I don't know anything...I...please let us go, I...we can help you," Hermione rambled her voice high, as she backed away from the dark witch in front of her and moved into the drawing-room in which she had been directed to enter. Hermione didn't even really know what she was saying. Words were just pouring out of her mouth in a mad rush. Her heart thundered in her chest, her mouth ran dry, her legs were quaking and her ears still rang with the screams from earlier. 

This was worse than the last time she had faced Bellatrix, the D.A and the order had been there she'd had a fighting chance and hadn't been as afraid as she was now. Bellatrix had shown a certain interest in Hermione while she'd had a hold of her at the ministry and now she had her all to herself, Hermione was in danger of passing out.

'Did she still wish to do all those things she'd suggested in that lusty breathy voice in my ear? She seemed to remember me well enough downstairs...but know there isn't time for that kind of thing and she's not even taken me to a bedroom, this is just an interrogation right?' Hermione thought trying to calm her breathing and still her heart a little before rambling off more pleas.

"Honestly I've been living in a tent in the wilderness these last few months...I won't be much help...I..." Hermione trailed off as she had been about to say she was secretly a supporter of the pureblood cause, that she'd fallen in with the wrong side and that this was all a mistake but the words caught in her throat. Her Gryffindor pride seemed to still hold a little sway over her mind it seemed.

Though it was likely the young witch would've damned her own mother and renounced ever knowing Harry and Ron if she'd thought it would save her if Bellatrix decided to get rough. Hermione felt ashamed, her courage failing her, some Gryffindor she turned out to be but what else could she do but lie, beg, and bargain? 

Her wand had been taken, she wasn't physically powerful enough to fight back, what else was there to do? Bellatrix had just stowed Hermione's wand up her sleeve and showed no signs of coming close enough for Hermione to make any kind of grab for it at present. Hermione had never really had a proper 'dust-up' as the muggles would say, aside from that one time she wound up wrestling on the floor with Pansy Parkinson atop the Astronomy Tower after an argument during one of their nightly prefect patrols of the castle. 

There had been hair pulling and kicking and screaming. The screaming became panting and moaning. Kicking turned to caressing and it had all gone very strange and Hermione and Pansy had jumped off each other dusted themselves down and both decided never to mention the encounter ever again. Could she wrestle with Bellatrix without things devolving into whatever bizarre scenario had occurred with Pansy? It was a Ludacris notion, in fact knowing what Bellatrix had said back at the ministry it was probably something the witch would find rather very desirable.

'Merlin Hermione where is your head?' Hermione thought frowning deeply at the weird train of thought she'd been following. 

It was funny what the mind thinks of during times of immense pressure Hermione mused shaking her head trying to drive images of herself and Bellatrix rolling around on the floor from her brain. Bellatrix was about a head taller than Hermione, she was skinny but that only made her quick on her feet even in those heavy dark boots of hers. No Hermione couldn't just tackle her like she had Pansy she'd get thrown around like a rag doll. Bellatrix suddenly shot a sharp look at Hermione and giggled.

'No, did she...go into my head?...can she hear all this?' Hermione quickly looked at her feet knowing the loss of eye contact was one way to keep a person from entering your mind with magic, a skill Bellatrix was proficient in, as she'd displayed downstairs. Bellatrix snorted and then turned away from Hermione facing the doorway muttering to herself.

A bead of sweat broke out on Hermione's forehead but she didn't dare reach up to wipe it away as any sudden movements around Bellatrix, even when her back was turned, would often easily result in the loss of a limb. Bellatrix began rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet still facing away from Hermione at the moment and was still muttering something to herself under her breath seeming to be having a rapid debate with someone else who didn't appear to be there.

"I see witches who aren't there and I see them everywhere," Bellatrix said before chuckling as if responding to Hermione's thoughts making the Gryffindor bit her lip. Bellatrix went back to talking to herself then, her voice seeming to shift between two or three different cadences as if she was playing three different characters at once, like a child at play.

"This can't continue!...but the path is set?...no all is lost!...but the girl, oh let's take her to bed...No time you fool! They know, they have the things! Destroy them, war could end...everything could end...but sister could be safe...He won't be pleased, we're all going to be killed...must hide," Bellatrix went on and on rambling Hermione couldn't really make sense of any of it.

Hermione swallowed hard and took another few steps back from the witch putting some distance between them not liking this oddly quiet argument Bellatrix was having with herself. It could be a sign she was going to snap again at any moment.

Hermione keeping one eye on Bellatrix's back cautiously rolled up the sleeve of her striped jumper trying not to draw attention in case Bellatrix spun around and thought she was drawing a hidden weapon. Hermione looked at the red mark the older witch had left from gripping her so tightly. The woman was rather thin and weak looking but she was anything but, and Hermione had felt her strength as she'd dragged her upstairs. No, she definitely shouldn't try to take her head-on.

'I can't fight her with my bare hands...she's so quick...and she's like a demon with that knife, If I tried to wrestle my wand back she'd cut me in pieces,' Hermione thought biting her lip as vicious flashes of what had happened downstairs assaulted her mind again. All Fury and blood, what a terribly twisted opera of mayhem she had bore witness to. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to dispel the horrid memories seared into her brain, rubbing at the sore red mark on her wrist. 

Bellatrix had just carved up a load of Hunters and Death Eaters like they were nothing and they were supposedly on the same side, so what could she do to an enemy like Hermione? Well, she had suggested what she wanted to do but had that been empty mocking threats or her actual intention? The Gryffindor dreaded to find out. 

Mad-eye Moody had once said Bellatrix was 'The deadliest woman alive, mad as me but Wiley like a fox. Has the tenacity and ill-temper of a king cobra and the speed of a black panther. A wizard with that knife...well a witch I suppose...oh you know what I mean! The point is she's the worst of the worst locked up now but if she ever gets out, we'll reap a whirlwind. So listen well, you ever cross her path you disapparate!' Moody had said all this to Hermione Harry and Ron while at Sirius's family home and Hermione had kept it in mind ever since. Nothing ever shook up Mad-eye but that look in his one good eye when he'd spoken of Bellatrix had told Hermione everything she'd needed to know. From the demonstration downstairs, Hermione could see why Mad-eye had held such a healthy fear of the witch who was stood before her, still mumbling to herself at present. 

Moody hadn't been the only one to give a warning about Bellatrix. Sirius had spoken of his 'least favourite cousin' a few times before she had eventually ended his life. 

"I only saw her on a handful of occasions after I'd left Hogwarts, short encounters thankfully but when we were in Azkaban her cell was next to mine. In the beginning, all the prisoners shout and scream and plead their innocence but they all go quiet in the end...save for her. Her laughter only died when she would collapse into sleep from exhaustion, sometimes I think I can still hear her cackling on the wind...perhaps she instilled some madness in me or the madness has been in me from the start...I've heard it said the Black family have cursed blood...all that cousin marrying can't have done us much good," Sirius had given a dark chuckle trying to lighten the mood but everyone had gone very quiet around the dinner table and one by one slowly drifted off back upstairs or into other parts of the house. Sirius hadn't said much more about Bellatrix after that but the look on his face had told Hermione once more just about all she needed to know.

Hermione had got her first real taste of what Bellatrix was capable of first hand while at the ministry with Harry and the D.A. She'd even held her prisoner briefly her wand at Hermione's throat. Bellatrix had whispered all manner of filth in Hermione's ear things that would make the worst demons in hell blush while occasionally dropping a hand to Hermione's chest and groping her, it had been mostly unpleasant though a tiny part of Hermione had reacted positively to the boldness of the older witch just taking what she wanted from her. Some of the things she said she wanted to do also stirred something in Hermione. 

Hermione had been deeply ashamed of that part of herself that even slightly entertained the wicked acts Bellatrix had been suggesting and locked it away trying not to think about it. She'd eventually managed to stomp down hard on Bellatrix foot and grab her wand from the woman's other hand then the duel had begun. The order and the Death Eaters had commenced a ferocious battle. Sirius had fallen through the veil after a brief fight with Bellatrix. It had been strange they almost looked and sounded like teenagers playing at a duel rather than fighting to the death, toying with each other neither seeming to try all that hard to best the other.

"Is that all you have Bella? I'm disappointed," Sirius had shouted blasting a bit of the wall behind Bellatrix with a curse as she'd casually stepped aside chuckling.

"You're one to talk baby cousin...whats with all these tender-foot curses? They tickle something terrible...are you trying to fight me or fuck me?" Bellatrix had asked in her mocking little girl voice before cackling and firing off a shot of red light at Sirius who had stepped into the wrong area and was hit in the chest stumbling backward through that archway and vanishing. Hermione had heard Harry's howls of agony and tried to run to him but Tonks stopped her as Harry sprinted after a cackling Bellatrix.

After they'd escaped the Death Eaters and returned to Hogwarts. Tonks another relative of Bellatrix, her niece in fact, had also spoken about her thoughts on the dark witch. She told Hermione of her having seen her aunt once while visiting Azkaban to drop off a prisoner and how she hated how they looked somewhat alike and that Bellatrix was also the spitting image of her mother Andromeda, though she was no longer as fresh-faced and pretty as her younger sister.

"Mother doesn't go out much unless she puts on heavy make up or changes her hair to be less like her demented sisters...sometimes people would see her and run screaming," Tonks had said sadly sitting down at the edge of Hermione's bed.

"Sometimes I worry her madness runs in our blood, Sirius used to say the same...what if I turn out like her," Tonks had confided all this in Hermione in the hospital wing while looking in on Hermione who had been injured by a nasty curse during her time dueling with the other Death Eaters.

"You're nothing like her, you're sweet, kind and brave...and sexy," Hermione had rambled from her bed, blushing as she'd said the last part before giggling and wincing soon after as she found laughing hurt her sore side. She'd smiled through the pain though as Tonks had sent her pink hair red to match her own rosy cheeks.

"You're quite the charmer Hermione Granger," Tonks had said leaning over Hermione's bed and kissing the injured girl's forehead.

"I was always better at Transfiguration actually," Hermione said sarcastically her heart beating a little faster as Tonks's eyes shone with glee at the quip.

"Funny too...you know, you keep this up and I might jump in this bed with you," Tonks said winking at her before chuckling and Hermione had squirmed around shyly unable to meet her eye and before she could respond and tell the young Auror how she would welcome such a thing Madam Pomfrey had cut in.

"There'll be nothing like that going on in my Hospital wing Nymphadora Tonks! Had enough of young Lovegood and Miss Weasley cuddling up with Miss Granger at all hours of the night already! Now, stop scaring my patient and yourself with horror stories about that awful aunt of yours...I'm sure Professor Dumbledore has rounded her and her friends up and packed them all off back to Azkaban where they belong as we speak," Madam Pomfrey said and Nymphadora had shaken her head her smile fading.

"Afraid not...she got away...we'll be seeing her again I can feel it," Tonks had muttered bitterly. Tonks had been right of course and now, here Hermione was stood face to face with Tonk's dreaded terrible aunt once again. Hermione was trying to plead for her life and not think about how much she did resemble the young Auror in certain regards and it was rather distracting.

'She's kinda sexy too...No! Merlins sake! shut up Hermione, do you even hear yourself!' Hermione's mind scolded her sternly for having yet more disturbing thoughts as Bellatrix stood looking outside in the corridor checking both ways to make sure no one was approaching the drawing-room it was clear she didn't want any interruptions. She'd stopped talking to herself as well, though Hermione wasn't sure if that was a good sign or cause to be concerned.

Hermione shook herself and tried again to reach the woman with words rambling off another attempt at bribery, trying to think up some wild deal that could save her from whatever the dark witch was planning.

"You could still make up for everything you've done, it's not too late...just let us go, you want Narcissa and her family to be safe too? I can help with that as well! There are places they could be hidden," Hermione said more strength in her voice this time. She tried to use parts of what Bellatrix had been muttering hoping some of it would make for an accurate and compelling offer for the woman. Hermione had decided she needed to double down on the pleading and get Bellatrix talking and maybe she could buy time for herself if nothing else. 

However, Bellatrix was quiet now and simply stepped into the drawing-room shutting the door softly before turning to face Hermione with a blank stare. It was unnerving. Hermione found she bizarrely missed the wide-eyed gleeful grin dripping with mischief and ill-intent. Even the strange talking to herself and random giggling was better than this dead-eyed stare which was deeply unsettling.

"If you help us...well everything won't just be washed away but it'll be a start, enough to ensure you don't face the Dementors kiss..." Hermione trailed off as Bellatrix let out a little sarcastic huffy breath she'd been holding in for a while but otherwise made no other sign she'd even heard Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure if she could continue, she knew she couldn't make deals on behalf of the ministry she had no real authority but if they got out of this and Harry won this war surely he would have sway with everyone who was left alive and could, with Hermione's aid, make such a deal. However, convincing Harry that his Godfather's murderer should be met with some kind of mercy was going to be near impossible to achieve.

'I'll cast that charm when it comes to it,' Hermione decided, pushing the issues with convincing Harry about dealing with Bellatrix to one side and pressing on with her pleas.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord will let you rule at his side...he doesn't care for anyone or anything once he has what he wants you'll be cast aside...Tom Riddle doesn't share power," Hermione said sounding rather very convincing for how fearful she still felt. She used Voldemort's real name as Harry did and as he said Dumbledore had done. It was a way of taking some power from the dark wizard to call him by his true self, the true self he had tried to destroy but reminding him he was still only Tom Riddle no matter what he did was a powerful tool. That's what Dumbledore had said and what Harry had retold to Hermione and Ron. Bellatrix seemed to still be lost in a little world of her own and Hermione frowned as it appeared nothing she'd stated had penetrated her reverie.

"H-hello?" Hermione said feeling rather stupid as the word left her mouth, waving a hand in Bellatrix's direction then snapping her finger and thumb impatiently. It could have been disastrous Hermione realised seconds after she'd done the snap but lucky for her Bellatrix was not herself and she didn't respond yet again though her eyes did dart up and give Hermione a playful look that said 'did you really just do that?' before her blank stare returned.

'What are you doing saying hello? pick up a chair and throw it at her or something! Leap from the nearest window, just, do anything!' A demanding and brash version of herself said inside Hermione's mind.

Bellatrix still said and did nothing, her face was stoic as ever still devoid of any sign she had even been listening to a single word Hermione had uttered. Bellatrix's mind was clearly a million miles away from Malfoy Manor and Hermione's pleas at that moment. The lights were on but on no one was home.

Her silence was growing ever more terrifying. Somehow the screaming and maniacal cackling from before had been easier to contend with as at least then Hermione had some notion of what the dark witch had been thinking and of what her intentions were. It was what one would expect from Bellatrix, the typical madness and casual violence but this awful frightening silence, this was pure horror. Hermione shivered and tried to stay on her feet as she felt her knees begin to quake and threaten to give out as the woman moved at last. Bellatrix approached her, slow and steady steps, her own wand gently drawn from her sleeve, eyes traveling up and down Hermione's body.

Hermione felt a chill at the base of her spine, a tingling from the hairs on the back of her neck, she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried not to come undone under the dark witches, hungry gaze.

'Will she Curcio me to death or...will it be a blast of green light to the face? She might always just take that knife right to my heart... No, I can't accept this I won't end here! Not like this!' Hermione thought biting her lip and scanning the room for a weapon she might wield against the advancing older witch.

'Please...just scream or roar or anything but this...silence,' Hermione thought as she couldn't locate anything that looked useful as her eyes darted around the room and came back to rest on Bellatrix. Blood was still splashed across her pale face, neck and chest the evidence of her earlier wroth and ruin. Hermione tried to chase yet another of those pesky disturbing thoughts from her head but it sprang up despite her.

Bellatrix was strikingly beautiful. Even with her features coated in blood and her time in Azkaban clearly having wearied her a fair amount. She was still darkly alluring stood as she was now before Hermione bathed in the pale moonlight spilling in from the large window of the drawing-room. Her wild dark hair flowed down her back and though it was an even worse mess than Hermione's tended to be it suited her perfectly. 

Her fine dark robes clung to her and accentuated the curves she had regained after some good meals after the years in prison had damaged her figure. Long legs, a full bosom, wide hips, high cheekbones, and those black eyes, there wasn't a lot Bellatrix couldn't make a person do if she found them fixed in her gaze Hermione wagered.

Bellatrix seemed to note Hermione's own wandering eyes and stopped her approach letting out a sinister giggle before she began slowly hiking up her robes giving Hermione a good look at her pale tighs, she kept raising the robes so far Hermione was sure she was about to get a good look at whatever silky or satin knickers the woman was no doubt wearing but instead Hermione saw her bare pink flesh and the mass of dark curls above and gasped. Bellatrix cackled and dropped her robes.

"I like the breeze Bushy...makes me tingle," Bellatrix said her laughter fading in an instant and her good humor vanishing as her face turned to stone seemingly on the turn of a dime. Hermione felt her cheeks burning red hot and she trembled worse than ever. 

"Been dreaming of me ever since our encounter at the ministry...longing for your head to be between my thighs where it belongs? Cat got your tongue Bushy?" Bellatrix asked firing off that mocking 'Bushy' nickname again and Hermione felt like saying she was one to talk considering her own hair.

Bellatrix just chuckled at the pouty look on Hermione's face and blew her a kiss, Making Hermione turn her head away in further disgust.

'What is this woman playing at!' Hermione thought unsure what Bellatrixs game was and why on earth she had just flashed her and was toying with her. Hermione had seen other witches down there before, Ginny and Luna at the burrow when they would sleep over together or Parvati and Lavender when they changed in the girls dorm. Those encounters had been mundane everyday occurrences, what Bellatrix had done was very different and it made Hermione feel different as well.

Hermione felt herself thinking for one mad moment that she wouldn't mind a second look, it hadn't been the most unpleasant sight in the world.

'No! Get it together Hermione! What on earth are you thinking! The last thing you're going to think about before you die isn't how strangely seductive you find your murderer to be! Get a hold of yourself! Merlin! Next, you'll be wanting her to carry out her promise from the Ministry!' Hermione thought her mind giving her a firm telling off for having found itself thinking such utterly deranged thoughts.

Bellatrix let out another small giggle and Hermione jumped a little as Bellatrix took a step forward moving for the first time in a while.

"You're wet witch...I can smell you from all the way over here," Bellatrix said before sniffing the air and chuckling darkly, eye's flashing with curiosity and glee. Hermione opened her mouth to protest her eyes going wide but words for what she'd just heard wouldn't come and as she felt a sudden dampness between her legs she had to look away in shame as she realised the older witch wasn't merely toying with her and that she had a very good nose.

'This can't be happening, you are not turned on right now Hermione!' Hermione's mind scolded her again.

"It was the same when I had a hold of you at the ministry a few years ago...oh how delightfully you squirmed against me, wiggling that delectable arse into my thigh! Not a wise thing to do to a thirsty witch just hours out of prison, I could've taken you right there and then in front of all your little friends but we had other business to attend to....still I wish I'd given you what I promised," Bellatrix said with a chuckle and a wry smile before sighing longingly in a mocking fashion. Hermione screwed up her face in disgust that hadn't been how things had gone at all when they'd tried to raid the ministry.

"That's...what are you talking about! I didn't grind against you! you kept grabbing at my chest and whispering all that nonsense...and I'd rather not think more about it!" Hermione said fiercely making Bellatrix cackle once more.

"Do you remember what I promised to do to you back at the ministry? I bet you do, I bet you think about it all the time...alone in bed at night... I wish to hear it, tell me again now!" Bellatrix asked in a demanding tone stalking ever closer to Hermione slowly pointing her wand toward the Gryffindor in a casual threatening fashion. Hermione was loath to repeat any of it but as she saw Bellatrix eyes start to bulge and her chest heave with excitement Hermione felt her lips start to move and she tried her best to speak.

"You...you said you wanted to take me to the Minister of Magics office...and...and..." Hermione trailed off unable to get the next part out, her cheeks burning red hot with the fire of a thousand suns, and to Hermione's utter shame she felt the slickness between her legs get worse than ever.

"Come now I know you remember the rest...tell it all and tell it true...use my exact words," Bellatrix demanded again in a sing-song tone that held a deliberate undercurrent of menace. Hermione took a deep breath and bitterly finished her sentence through gritted teeth.

"....and you told me you wanted to f-fuck me senseless on Fudge's desk," Hermione said stumbling as she was forced to swear something she rarely did and trying to ignore the jolt of pleasure that coursed through her and made her quim pulse as she imagined Bellatrix on top of her for a split second doing just as she had said she would. Bellatrix's eyes were alive with glee and she looked close to ecstasy as she giggled and licked her lips still stepping toward Hermione.

'Has it gotten really warm in here...oh my," Hermione thought tugging at the neck of her jumper to get some air as Bellatrix bore down on her. 

"Tell me...how often has your hand crept into your knickers late at night as you recall my promise?" Bellatrix asked a positively filthy look in her eye. Hermione let out a cry of indignation but didn't deem what the deranged witch had said worthy of any further response. It was true Hermione was probably the most frequent masturbator at Hogwarts seeing as her constant mystery-solving and studying had left little time to find a partner she had little choice but indulge herself in that way. 

However she always thought of Ginny or Luna, Tonks even made appearances in her fantasies, and maybe even some of the girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team would corner Hermione in the locker room from time to time but she had most certainly never thought of anything as depraved as shagging Bellatrix on the Minister of Magic's desk.

"I think this little witch doth protest too much," Bellatrix said a wide smile crossing her lips and Hermione hurriedly shut her eyes as it was clear she'd been rooting around her thoughts again.

"Oh don't be coy with me bushy, don't pretend you didn't paw your little slice over and over thinking of me, that you didn't fiddle your fanny, quench your quim, caress your cunt..." Bellatrix seemed set to go on and on all night with various terms for masturbation but Hermione quickly cut her off as she couldn't stand the effect her tone was having on the inferno between her legs. She boldly opened her eyes and drew herself up to her full height wagging her finger at Bellatrix.

"Cut it out...I don't want to hear any more of this...just stop! I don't appreciate your..your vulgar tongue," Hermione snapped dawning her best strict tone as if she was a Professor disciplining an unruly student, finding her courage at last. This only seemed to delight Bellatrix further going by the little grin on her face as she took another few steps closer to Hermione, she was close enough to grab now. 

"Oh but you haven't seen all the things I can do with this 'vulgar tongue'," Bellatrix said in a sultry tone sticking said tongue out as far she could licking her lips again before chuckling at the look of horror and confusion on Hermione's face. Bellatrix's sudden jovial mood again didn't last and as ever it was like some switch had flipped in her head she grew quiet and a viciousness entered back into her eye, making Hermione shudder and swallow another lump in her throat. 

Bellatrix was silent again for a time looking to be deep in thought once more and Hermione wasn't sure what else to say, she hadn't been expecting a conversation like this, though the mocking and toying of her enemies before she finished them off was Bellatrixes style when she thought about it. She had guessed maybe Bellatrix would recall some of what she'd said at the ministry but hadn't expected her to have hung on to the memory as closely as she evidently had. Even though Hermione was sickened at what her body was doing at the moment under the mad witch's gaze it was at least a marked improvement on her utterly all-consuming fear from before. Her unwanted arousal made her mad and being mad gave her strength to fight and chased off her fear.

Hermione also found joking lusty playful Bellatrix was less unnerving than the completely silent one or indeed the cackling raving murderous lunatic she had been downstairs. Hermione couldn't help thinking back to how different the woman had been moments ago in the heat of battle when Hermione, Harry and Ron had been dragged into Malfoy Manor.

********

She had been wild and ferocious in battle, it was like she entered into some kind of berserker blood rage when it came time for violence. It had been awful to behold and yet mesmerising, like watching a bloody demented dance. 

Hermione had been unable to look away as Bellatrix fired off spells and slashed at her fellow Death eaters with that little silver blade of hers. Hermione hadn't been able to really make head nor tail of most of what she'd been screaming and it was hard to ascertain why Bellatrix had snapped and taken up arms against those who had allegedly been her comrades moments before. 

She'd been shouting something about her 'family vault' and something about 'A small cup' and how 'The Dark Lord would flay them all living for this failure'. Greyback and the others who had marched Hermione, Ron, and a disguised Harry into Malfoy Manor laughing and joking about how well they would be rewarded for this great haul, soon began to panic and lose their good mood. The only reward that had awaited them, it transpired, was blood. There had been an errie calm before the storm of course.

Bellatrix had appeared excited to hear of new captives for her to play with down in the cellar but that was only at first. Everything had seemed to her liking as she'd walked downstairs into the entrance hall. She had listened to Greyback as he had declared he was sure that the three of them were 'big fishes' and were sure to be close allies of Harry Potter. Bellatrix had nodded her eyes landing on Hermione right away, they'd lit up like a childs eyes upon seeing a sweet shop. 

She cast an appreciative look up and down the Gryffindor making Hermione shiver and look to her feet. There was a strange hunger to her gaze Hermione hadn't been fond of, not one bit. Bellatrix had giggled and licked her lips taking a few more steps down the stairs, tracing the tip of her wand down her throat unto her bare chest and between her breasts suggestively eyes still locked on Hermione.

"Make her look up at me dog," Bellatrix had said and Greyback twisted Hermione's arm behind her back in a rough fashion making Hermione cry out and obey at once.

"Don't touch her!"

"Let her go!"

Harry and Ron's voice echoed around the main hall of Malfoy Manor but they only served to make the hunters laugh as Bellatrix had continued her slow advance downstairs continuing to eye up Hermione like she was a mouth-watering meal.

"I saw you at the ministry last year...the Granger girl...oh Draco's told me all about you...feisty, bossy, moody little thing...great in the sack," Bellatrix said before chuckling and all the hunters and Death Eaters roared with laughter again.

"What?" Ron and Harry shouted in unison looks of disgust on their faces.

"It's lies...I never touched that evil little ferret!" Hermione cried glaring at Bellatrix who had a wicked grin on her face, seeming to enjoy Hermione's rage a fair bit.

"Well, our dear little Draco does like to lie about his conquests...besides you prefer witches, don't you? yes, I can always tell," Bellatrix said staring directly into Hermione's big brown eyes as if she was seeing right to the core of her being.

"Yes it's all here I can read you like an open book...hmmm...you've wanted to be the brunette 'meat' in a blonde and ginger 'sandwich' for a long time now," Bellatrix said before cackling as images of Luna and Ginny cuddling Hermione while back at the burrow forced themselves into the Gryffindors mind as Bellatrix rifled through her thoughts and desires.

'Is she in my head, is she using Legilimency? oh no!' Hermione had thought trying to force her interactions with other witches from her mind and quickly look away from Bellatrix before she could sift through more of her memories. She had long been in love with both Luna and Ginny but she knew neither felt about her in such a way but that was all private not for someone foul like Bellatrix to learn about. Hermione forced the invader from her head showing surprisingly natural skill at mentally shielding herself from magic.

"Clever girl...pretty and brainy...yummy," Bellatrix said biting her lip before laughing again and casting her eye over at Harry and Ron.

"I don't think much of your comrades though my dear, ginger, so some Weasley or other I take it and...my what's happened to this ones face? Those are some mighty unfortunate features I must say...even Greyback looks dashing next to you," Bellatrix said before cackling and being joined by the hunters in her laughter again, save for Greyback who had given a disapproving snarl. That had been the end of the pleasantries however as Bellatrix had spent another few moments looking over the prisoners from her position on the stairs, then everything changed.

A great wide smile had been upon her face her eyes shone with a childlike wonder and curiosity one second and then her face had fallen and she'd rushed down the stairs heading towards one of the lanky and stick-thin hunters and immediately headbutted him. Hermione had cringed as she heard the mans nose crack. Bellatrix had snarled at him and grabbed up the silver sword of Gryffindor he had been clutching before it even hit the ground.

"You filthy rats have been scurrying into my vault haven't you!" Bellatrix roared her voice at a high enough pitch to surely shatter glass. Before anyone could answer she'd turned to another hunter lunging at him and biting down on his ear hard tearing off part of his earlobe and spitting it out blood spilling out of her mouth and running down her neck and coating her deathly pale chest red. The other hunters and Greyback had scrambled backward still holding the prisoners each of them begging and pleading to be left alone and stating their innocence at their perceived crimes. 

Hermione tried to use the moment of chaos to escape stomping down hard on Greybacks foot but this merely earned her the back of his hand across her cheek and knocked her senseless Her lip had been bloodied and split and her ears rang as she saw stars. Greyback had to hold her up as she had threatened to pass out. 

Harry and Ron and had shouted and roared for her to be left alone but they were ignored as the hunters were focused on Bellatrix who had her wand and her little knife in her hand having thrown the sword towards her sister who had caught it in midair with a spell and hurried away upstairs with it. Bellatrix watched her go out of the corner of her eye and then began kicking the two hunters she'd already wounded who were writhing around on the floor.

"My ear! You mad bitch!"

"Kill her Greyback she's smashed my nose to pieces!"

"Silence cowards! Don't take one step towards me you useless filthy mongrel dog! I'll skin you alive and make a winter cloak from your hide!" Bellatrix spat stomping on the chest of the nearest hunter at her feet cracking one of his ribs and he howled in pain. Hermione had been in too much of a daze to hear more of the argument that followed at that moment but she could hear endless shouting and screaming mixed with the ringing in her ears. 

A maddening cacophony of Bellatrix's laughing and screaming, the cries and terrified voices of the wounded Hunters, Harry and Ron's constant cries for Hermione's release all mixed together assaulting her ears. Hermione wanted to throw up her head was spinning so badly at that point. 

"We've not been near Diagon Alley, these little brats must've..." Hermione heard only part of what Greyback was saying as he barked a defense of himself and his hunters to Bellatrix who seemed to calm for a moment before the Hunter she'd bitten grumbled something about needing a healing spell and the dark witch had lost it again. She had roared and shrieked commands at the hunters, even slashed at another one of them with her knife carving up his face.

Blood had sprayed her face and she'd done nothing but giggle watching the wizard drop to his knees clutching at the deep gash that had opened across his cheek, the bridge of his nose, and part of his forehead. Hermione had started to come around then and cried out in terror as she saw all the blood and tried to break free of Greyback but he'd held her firmly growling at her to be quiet and stop squirming before he'd addressed Bellatrix again.

"What's the meaning of this woman? We've done well here! these three are clearly working with Potter! The Dark Lord..." Greyback was silenced as Bellatrix gave a sharp flick of her wrist and a yellow shot of light sped from her wand and hit him squarely in the face. The spell lifted him off his feet and sent him back away from Hermione and into the wall where he knocked a large portrait of Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy to the ground. Hermione now free of the man felt at her cheek briefly unable to belive the spell had just missed her face and dove under a small table in the hall for cover as Bellatrix began firing off more spells at the other hunters.

"Bella! Stop this! You lot get out of here now!" Narcissa had shouted appearing back downstairs grabbing her sister's wand arm and clutching it close to her seeming to instantly calm the woman. Bellatrix stood nostrils flaring eyes bulging chest heaving but she was still and quiet before she repeated her sister's order.

"Yes get out, while you may, I'll deal with you all later, when the dark lord hears of what you've done...oh this will look like childs play," Bellatrix said in a soft voice and all the hunters and Greyback staggered to their feet and bloody and bruised they all headed to the door as quickly as they could manage it. This left Harry and Ron to try and make a break for it but Narcissa and Bellatrix hit them with body bind curses in a flash. Hermione cried out and Bellatrix rushed to her dragging her from under the table cackling.

"Cissy put those two in the cellar with Lovegood, that horrid little goblin and the wandmaker! Bushy and I are going to...get acquainted upstairs," Bellatrix had said before dragging Hermione upstairs by the arm and motioning her to enter the drawing-room. Bellatrix's cackling and joking had vanished then and that was when the silence had came upon her. Then she had started up her twisted flirting or attempts at seduction hiking up her skirt or whatever twisted game she was playing before falling quiet again. It was like there were two or three different witches inside Bellatrix fighting for control at any one time. The lunatic witch who laughed and loved violence, The flirty lust-filled seductresses and the third one that truly scared Hermione that she dubbed the quiet one. 

The quiet one was in front of her again now and she was unreadable, it was like nothing was going on behind those black eyes. Hermione tried to look away but she couldn't, it's like she'd been charmed to maintain eye contact. Hermione wouldn't have put it past the sly cruel witch before her to have employed some such nonverbal spell to compel Hermione to keep her eyes locked on hers. Bellatrix had shown skill at such things by diving into her mind without verbally uttering the spell required to do such things so it was likely she had other such hidden talents to deploy against Hermione.

The dark witch seemed to note this internal struggle Hermione was having, trying to look away while desperate to do the very opposite and at last signs of life ignited in her eyes once more a sudden vicious glee swam in them. A grin spread at a painstakingly slow pace across her lips. Hermione's breath hitched and she backed up a few steps jumping a little as she backed right into the wall behind her. Bellatrix stalked towards her stowing her wand up her sleeve in relative calm her eyes still firmly fixed upon Hermione's. 

The Gryffindor's heart hammered against her chest. Bellatrix let out a low chuckle before reaching down and hiking up her robes again. Hermione thought she was going to expose herself to her again, perhaps demand that Hermione crawl to her and perform an unspeakable act upon her. To Hermione's relief, Bellatrix had only hiked her robes this time to retrieve her small silver blade from her heavy black boot. 

"Now enough games, what was that you said earlier, Bushy? Something about helping me? I bet I know how you'd like to help me...help me all the way back to Azkaban into the arms of the dementors...or help me right into my grave eh?" Bellatrix asked smirking as she advanced on Hermione twirling a strand of her black hair with her knife as she got closer.

"No...that's not...I only meant if you let us go...help us...you'll be in good standing with the Order...you will be treated well for having helped us...after we've won..." Hermione rambled as Bellatrix snarled at her and leaned right into her face getting nose to nose with her and placing her blade to her throat.

"You have no authority to make such a deal little randy lion..." Bellatrix trailed off for a second burying her face in Hermione's bushy hair inhaling deeply and sniffing at her before pulling back.

"....you smell rather sweet for a mudblood," Bellatrix said her eyes igniting in a strange mixture of anger and disgust but accompanied by what Hermione was certain was a great deal of lust. 

'Is she trying to imply she can smell muggle-borns?' Hermione thought shuddering as the dark witch pushed her blade further into Hermione's throat.

"I know which way the wind is blowing muddy, if you three were truly in my vault it means Potter is going after that which is most precious to the Dark Lord...oh don't deny that boy with the messed up face is Potter! I recognise his scent same as I do yours...both of you were at the ministry, I know my nose never lies," Bellatrix said her eyes burrowing into Hermione damp normally warm but currently fearful brown ones.

"The Dark Lord thinks he alone knows of his dark secret and for a long time that was true...but something has changed in him he grows weaker and last time he invaded my mind to check if I was still loyal he accidentally unveiled his...well you know what he's been hiding...I shan't repeat it here...Greyback and the others are probably listening best to keep some details quiet," Bellatrix said as Hermione just stood shaking aginst the wall unsure what to believe.

"The fact the Dark Lord grows so weak tells me you've found the first few...and now you have the sword you must also have the little cup," Bellatrix muttered talking more to herself than Hermione at the moment. Hermione didn't respond still unsure what the deranged woman meant by most of this. It seemed she knew of the Horcruxes and had figured out Harry had been hunting them down. However, this talk of her vault and some little cup wasn't making any sense, Hermione wanted to shout at her to look into her mind and see that she nor Harry or Ron had ever set foot inside her vault. However part of her felt it was wise to let Bellatrix think they had been to her vault as it seemed to be a good way of making her keep talking and could be the key to making a deal. Hermione didn't get a chance to say anything anyway as Bellatrix suddenly began speaking again in a soft little whisper.

"Scared Bushy? Well you should be but...you know you do smell divine, I feel slightly drunk being this close to you, you smell of old books, knowledge, ambition, strength, oh but you do make me ever so wet. Ha! Me Bellatrix Black, lusting for a mudblood truly a sign of the end of days. How is it you smell so good little muddy?...and..." Bellatrix trailed off and suddenly leaned toward Hermione's cheek extending her tongue and giving a long slow lick across it. Hermione felt herself shake uncontrollably and let out a little squeak as Bellatrix pulled back a little grin on her face, her eyes having fluttered shut in obvious pleasure.

"Mmmmh...you don't taste bad for one either," Bellatrix said with a small giggle, Hermione felt herself tingle between her legs and felt a great deal of shame, her eyes grew warm with tears but she fought them back glaring at Bellatrix.

"Would your husband appreciate this behavior!" Hermione hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ha! Oh, that marriage was never consummated Bushy...you know when my dear sweet husband stumbled to my bed chamber drunk as a skunk on our wedding night and collapsed on my bed next to me, I raised my foot placed it squarely aginst his back and kicked him out onto the floor. Thats grounds for divorce in the magical world." Bellatrix cackled and Hermione frowned deeply as she realised reminding Bellatrix of her 'marriage' wasn't going to stop her advances.

"So you're still just Bellatrix Black then?" Hermione questioned as Bellatrix nodded.

"I let people go on calling me Lestrange for appearances sake...but yes I'm as free as the wind..." Bellatrix said snorting as Hermione swallowed hard as the witch leaned closer to her again, that hungry look returning to her eye.

"Say I wished to make some kind of deal, right here right now that would see myself, my sister her useless husband, and dear little Draco all granted certain...assurances about our future?...and I took something of a reward for myself for helping end this war would you accept it...Bushy?" Bellatrix asked drawing her knife back from Hermione's throat and placing a hand to the Gryffindors hip holding her firmly.

"If you swore to...to let us go and not harm us...I would deal with you...but Harry..." Hermione covered her mouth in horror as she realised she had exposed Harry. Even though Bellatrix had claimed she'd already known it was him downstairs with Ron she still could've been lying as her eyes came alive at Hermione's fear Bellatrix did seem to enjoy having confirmation.

"Oh little Harry wouldn't like any deal that saw me go unpunished for what happened to poor little cousin Sirius...but that's why I'll be dealing with you Bushy and we'll make a deal that can not be broken," Bellatrix said before chuckling as Hermione swallowed hard again.

"An unbreakable Vow?" Hermione questioned her eyes going wide her mouth falling open.

"Yes and not one of those wishy-washy flexible ones that have loopholes, should've been called the easily broken vow now that I think about it...I'm talking the old-style blood ritual kind!" Bellatrix said extending her arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her tight to her looking directly in her eyes again appearing to look for any sign Hermione wasn't serious about this.

"What...what are the terms exactly?" Hermione said unable to believe she was actually considering entering into something like this with a lunatic like Bellatrix.

"Well as I say, my sister and I, along with her family go free and remain unmolested by your little Order of the Phoneix and whatever Minister of Magic comes to power once this war is over. In exchange, I will not raise my wand against you or sweet little Harry and you will make sure he does the same for me...finally...you will become my witch," Bellatrix said a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Your...your witch?" Hermione questioned raising both her eyebrows so high they looked like they might leave her head and shoot through the ceiling. Hermione stared in horror as a vision of herself in a wedding dress standing in a muggle church with Bellatrix in a black gown swam across her mind and she began trying to squirm away from Bellatrix's grip.

"Yes, my witch...to have and to fuck, till death do us part...or whatever those muggle preachers say," Bellatrix said before cackling and Hermione felt like throwing up again.

"You can't be serious...this...I...you're crazy!" Hermione cried finding her courage at last and striking Bellatrix across the face with a harsh slap. Bellatrix stopped her laughter abruptly turning her bright red cheek back to face Hermione. The Gryffindor was ready to have her cut her to pieces with her little blade but instead, after a moment's icy silence Bellatrix chuckled and smiled.

"There it is, that spark, that defiance oh I knew it was in there, It would be such a terrible union between us if you were a spineless little crybaby...I would grow ever so tired of that...but you mean to give me a challenge I like that Bushy...I like that a lot!" Bellatrix had said her chest heaving her voice dripping with arousal now and Hermione just stood glaring at her unable to take in what she was hearing.

"Well let's get to it...give me your hand only a little cut and I'll do my hand just the same then our contract is sealed," Bellatrix giggled taking Hermione's hand and cutting the letter M into her palm as Hermione squealed. Bellatrix carved a letter B into her own palm with a grunt and then held Hermione's hand letting their blood mix as she chuckled as Hermione sobbed in pain and confusion.

'The cursed Black blood...she was taking it into her, no that was all nonsense Sirius put in your head!' Hermione tried to reason as she felt a rush of adrenaline as Bellatrix squeezed her hand tighter than ever the pain fading as Hermione got rather light-headed.

"Now swear to uphold our dealt, I Hermione Granger swear to be loyal to this arrangement and never to betray Bellatrix Black, I will be her witch, her lover, and her partner!" Bellatrix demanded squeezing Hermione's hand tightly again and Hermione said the words as she was bid and Bellatrix made a similar statement. Hermione felt their hands burning red hot and she could feel magic seeping from Bellatrix's blood into her own and vice versa. A faint red glow seemed to engulf both witches as they stood together with hands still joined and then it faded and Bellatrix let go of Hermione's hand and smiled widely.

"There we are that wasn't so bad now, was it? let me see your hand yes all healed already...M for mudblood and B for Bella," Bellatrix said holding up her own hand and displaying it next to Hermione's grinning proudly at her handy work.

"W for witch..." Hermione said defiantly turning her hand to make the M look like a W before she continued "...and B for bitch!" Hermione snapped finding her strength in her anger again.

"Oh you are amusing Bushy...we're going to have such fun together. Now you tell Potter and the ginger that I was trying to carve 'mudblood' into your hand when they ask about the scar but say you escaped before I could finish. Now I'm going to go get Cissy and wake Draco, we'll link up with her fool of a husband and I'll stash them somewhere out of the way. You head into the basement and get Potter and the others out of here and continue your little mission don't speak of our deal to them...I'm sure little Harry wouldn't understand. Where is your main base of operations, I will be stopping by to check in on my little witch every now, and again I hope you understand," Bellatrix said giggling as she laid all this out for a very ill-tempered and worried-looking Hermione.

"You'll find us in the Forest of Dean...I'm sure your nose will lead you to me right?" Hermione questioned and Bellatrix nodded before leaning in and planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek taking some of the steel from Hermione's nerve.

"Oh yes I'll find you...I want steady reports of your progress finding...well you know," Bellatrix muttered before pulling back.

"Speaking of those...we'll need your help getting one of them...you were wrong about your vault we've not been inside yet...bring us that little cup you spoke of and we'll see if you can be trusted," Hermione said watching as Bellatrix let a cold fury flash across her face for a moment before she laughed again.

"Clever...very clever bushy...but how else did you get the sword if you weren't in my vault," Bellatrix asked quietly biting her lip.

"That's for us to know," Hermione said vaguely as she really didn't have time to explain how Harry had retrieved the sword from the bottom of that pond or how it came to be there, as truly they didn't know all the details themselves just yet.

"I'll have to go to my vault tonight right away before the Dark Lord hears of what happened...you better be appreciative when I bring you the cup," Bellatrix said putting on a little sulky pout and Hermione nodded.

"I'll...be your witch...if that's what you mean," Hermione said feeling dirty as she said the words and Bellatrix beamed at her.

"Good now here take your wand...oh wait just a second," Bellatrix said taking Hermione wand from up her sleeve and slipping it up under her robes clearly rubbing it against herself. Hermione watched wide-eyed in disbelief as the dark witch brought her wand back out from under robes slick and wet before cackling and handing it to Hermione.

"There we go something to tide you over till we get some alone time, the scent should keep you aroused," Bellatrix said as Hermione wiped her wand on the curtain close by her face screwed up in disgust trying not to admit to herself that the smell of Bellatrix's arousal was rather enticing. Bellatrix looked mildly ticked off that Hermione was so quick to wash away her gift and stuck her tongue out at the girl petulantly.

"You know back in my day if you got disarmed by another witch it was custom to snap her wand and stick the pieces right up her..." Bellatrix was cut off as Hermione glared at her and finished wiping her wand.

"You're not right, not at all," Hermione muttered and Bellatrix snorted.

"Oh, really you think so? What gave me away?" Bellatrix said before giggling as Hermione stowed her wand down the waistband of her jeans and looked towards the door of the drawing-room. She was unsure if any of this was real or if Bellatrix was playing an elaborate game with her.

"Go on Bushy...run to Potter I couldn't stop you even if i wanted to...the blood vow will stop us ever harming each other," Bellatrix said with a small grin before she shocked Hermione by screaming her next sentence.

"Run mudblood filth run!" Bellatrix cried and Hermione realised she was putting on an act for Harry and Ron's benefit and she did as she was told running from the room and downstairs to find her friends as Bellatrix loudly trashed the room upstairs firing off spells at random and causing a scene. Hermione blasted Wormtail out of her way as she headed into the cellar and quickly recovered Harry Ron and Luna and the other prisoners.

"Quickly we don't have much time we have to get out now I have her trapped upstairs but she won't be in their long," Hermione lied helping a weak Luna up and hugging her close.

"You're amazing Hermione! C'mon Ron lets get our wands Greyback left them sitting on that small table in the main hall lets get the hell out of here!" Harry cried and together they all helped Luna Ollivander and a small Goblin out of the cellar and hurriedly disapparated as soon as Harry and Ron recovered their wands.

They all returned to Harry's previous camp in the forest of Dean and Hermione made a case for relocating to the other side of the forest knowing she had to stay here to get in contact with Bellatrix again. It didn't go down well with Harry or Ron.

"Stay here? are you mad! They tracked us down here once before, this is the first place they'll look!" Ron cried shaking his head as he hurriedly helped pack up camp.

"Ron's right Hermione we can't stay in this forest," Harry said looking at her in confusion as if he was uncertain why Hermione was being so dim-witted.

"I think you should listen to Hermione Harry Potter, Its rather a clever scheme. The hunters would never suspect you would stay in such a place having been caught once already and if we move to the other side of the forest where that river runs we can use it to throw off the scent and stop Greyback tracking us," Luna said calmly in her usual sweet tone not seeming like a witch who had been trapped and tortured in a cellar for months at all. Hermione felt her heart swell and grabbed Luna from behind hugging her close.

"At least someone understands," Hermione said smiling at Luna who had turned her head to look at Hermione thanking her with a grin for her surprise hug. Harry and Ron had argued a while longer but after Griphook and Ollivander also argued it was clever to hide in 'plain sight' and that Ollivander knew some charms that would aid hiding them Harry had relented and agreed.

'Alright Bellatrix...now you bring me that cup,' Hermione thought biting her lip hoping she hadn't made a terrible mistake. Hermione knew what she would say when she had the cup, that she'd stolen it while at Malfoy Manor and had only remembered to mention it the next morning as she'd been too exhausted the night before. Hermione hoped this plan would work and spent the rest of that evening laying awake in her bed cuddling with Luna as she wondered what being Bellatrix's witch would be like exactly and found herself not as wholly disturbed by the notion as she had been awhile ago.

'Is this it? The Black blood madness taking hold of me?' Hermione wondered if there was any truth to Sirius's theory again before drifting off. Soon after she would start her trysts with Bellatrix and fall further and further into the womans embrace.

*********

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope that was okay? Remember comments and kudos help me keep writing leave some if you have time. I haven't forgotten my Luna/Bellatrix fic btw and will try to finish that next before maybe trying more Bellamione if people enjoyed this. bye for now!


End file.
